The PossibleStoppable Affair
by NeoAthena
Summary: Here is the deal Kim works for the CIA and Ron for Organized Crime. How I don?t know but we will leave it at that.
1. Default Chapter

The Possible-Stoppable Affair  
  
Me: Hey! I am taking a change from my usual anime fics! Anywho Here is the deal Kim works for the CIA and Ron for the Russian mafia. How I don't know but we will leave it at that. I don't own Disney or anything to do with KP. KK? Thought~~ Speech"" Memories:--  
  
Chapter one: Memories  
  
Kim Possible, 26, sat in her corner office thinking. She had a new lead on the Russian Mafia transferring into the States. She was put on the case to stop them. The lead led her to a person named Rufus Startable. Rufus reminded her of high school and her ex-best friend, Ron. She had a fight with him at Prom.  
  
-Kim walked in to the gym, holding Josh's hand. Her dress was a deep red with black glittery things. Monique had helped her pick it out. Her hair was braided and then put in a bun. She had deep red gloves on and a white corsage on the left wrist. Josh looked at her, eyes sparkling. They made their way to a table towards the side. Kim looked around nervously. Ron said he found a date and she wanted to know who it was. They promised they wouldn't tell each other who they were going with.  
  
Ron walked in with a girl next to him. He back stepped and looked in the glass. His hair was still sticking up although he tried to get it down. His black tux stuck out against his dates White dress. His date? None other the Bonnie. They walked in and went to the back of the dance floor. Still holding her hand he asked, "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Whatever," she says not paying attention really. She looked around and saw Kim and Josh. "Can we wait to dance? I would like to say hello to someone," she says smiling evilly. Without time to answer she drags him over to their table.  
  
"Hello Kim," she says. "Ohhh and Josh too. How nice."  
  
"Hello Bonnie. I don't see you date," Kim snarls back.  
  
"Why it is no other then." she starts.  
  
"Hey KP," Ron says swallowing his doubts.  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Yeah will Tara went with Brick and."he trails off. Kim gets up and grabs his hand. She storms out with Ron trying to keep up behind her.  
  
"What are you thinking?" She asks once they are out of ear reach. "I was going to tell you before you interrupted me," he says.  
  
"Ron you are here with Bonnie!" she shouts in his face, tears in her eyes.  
  
"And you are here with Monkey-boy!" he retaliates, eyes narrowing.  
  
"But you never minded about Mankey! You encouraged me and found ways around it," she says.  
  
"Only because I didn't want you to be upset or sad," he returns dropping his head.  
  
"I thought I loved you but I guess not," she says turning back.  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open. He loved her but could not say a word. He turned around a walked home as well. -  
  
She sighed a continued her work. She opened her work e-mail and read:  
  
Possible. You will have a ride to New York City waiting for you at four 'o'clock. Be there or don't make it to you lead.  
  
Good Luck!  
Wade  
  
She looked at her watch. It was 3:15. She could plan out an attack in that amount of time.  
  
Meanwhile in New York, Rufus was getting ready to host some guests. His blonde hair was matted to his head. He had a pair of jeans and a sweater on, since it was January. He looked at his watch and tapped his foot. Forty- five minutes left. 


	2. The Return of Sheego

The Possible-Stoppable Affair  
  
ME: hey again! Back for chappie 2! What should I do? I gots it! Lets go! And once again I don't own Disney or KP!  
  
Chapter 2: The return of Sheego  
  
Rufus was sitting in his chair. It was 3:30. He had pulled out an old photo album. The title. 'Ron and Kim' and each page was filled with the colors of friendship. A past friendship. It was hurting to look, but he felt it was needed. There was a picture of the two in first grade, back from there field trip. Ron was looking at Kim with the love of a first graded and Kim being as active as ever. Then there was, as he flipped through the book and to the back. The last page signified the last remaining thing of their friendship. The changing of his name.  
  
If you haven't figured out Rufus was Ron. After college he gave up all hope of a seeing Kim again. He changed his name to his dead pet's name in a way of memory. Now he was in the mafia. What a change of events. 3:40 struck. Great five minutes.  
  
At 3:30 Kim was thinking of a disguise. She finally had it. It was 3:40 when she was done. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had a silk black pants and a black tank top. Just 'Just like the good old days' she thought to herself. She closed down her office and ran to the elevator. Each person in the elevator was quiet, knowing they were in the presence of greatness. Thoughts were going through her head. 'No matter how long I do this, I will always feel weird being alone' she continues to think as she passes by the floors.  
  
Rufus was making last minute adjustments. 'Ten minutes till show time' he thought to himself. He looked as the doorbell rang. He spotted the book on the table and figured there would be no problem with it.  
  
He ran toward the door. He stopped and straightened his jacket. He felt nervous. He opened the door and there stood a tall woman with black hair. She had emerald green sleek dress on. 'Not exactly what you would expect from the mafia' he thinks.  
  
"Hello, Mr..Startable," she says looking through her notes. "I am Sheego, your partner for the time being," the woman says, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Sheego? Did you used to work with a so called evil genius Dr.Drakken?" he asks her waiting for a response.  
  
"Yes. But that is the past. I know whom you are that is why I requested to come. Got that?" she says her voice going back to the old evil of before. She flipped her hair and walked forward.  
  
Outside Kim was scaling a wall going to the window. She looked inside and saw the two people.  
  
"Only two? Usually they meet in packs. How odd," she says using the glasses Wade made into a camera. She snaps it numerous times. Tim had modified it to zoom in. She saw a book on the table. She zoomed in and only saw the work 'and'.  
  
"That helps a lot," she says rolling her eyes. She takes a picture of it and moves over to the two. Somewhere in he memory an alarm went off. The woman was Sheego! Was Drakken in on this, too, or did she go solo.  
  
ME: Cliffhanger.Will the romance bud soon? I donnu. It is all going in its own direction. Stay tuned! 


	3. Time to Retire

The Possible-Stoppable Affair  
  
ME: Mwhahahahaha! Should I be evil and cause chaos? Naw I don't want stupid lawyers on my butt. Once again I don't own Disney (Although if I had millions and billions of dollars I would buy it) and I don't own KP either. Poor me.  
  
Chapter 3: Time to Retire  
  
Kim continued to look around from the outside. Sheego had sat herself down and out of Kim's view. She pressed a button on the fake glasses that she was wearing. It zoomed in on the man standing near a bookshelf. She could swear that she knew him. Maybe an elevator appearance? Maybe the academy. Definatley not from Middleton. He was too cute. What am I thinking? This guy is the target! No time to go high school girlie! Then it hit her. This was eight years after high school someone could have become better looking. Maybe Brick. Yeah he seemed the type.  
  
But this wasn't the point. She touched another button and a small click rang through her ears. She did it a few more times.  
  
"There. That should work for now," she said to herself. She began to go down looking once more at the window. At that exact moment Rufus looked out. His eyes narrowed trying the get a better look. By the time he did see it more clearly Kim was gone.  
  
"Either I am seeing things or it is time to retire," Kim says, hooking up the glasses to a special cell phone only for Wade. It was like the Communicator only sleeker and more high-tech. I suppose it would be version 2.0.  
  
ME: Yes I know. Short chapter. Long delays. Blame my dad. Yep blame him. He is always home and that is putting a dagger in my computer time. But the next chapter will be longer. Also thanks to all who reviewed! Whether it was a flame or not I appreciate it. And keep reviewing! That gives me ideas. Also tell me how many chapters the story should be! 


	4. Super Search and A knock on the door

Chapter 4- Super Search  
  
ME: Hiya! What's up everyone? This is a chappie I am writing with no ideas so sorry if it sucks. This is going to be a lot of Kim and Wade talking and Kim point of view so kill me if you must.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kim walked into her mid-size apartment in the heart of Washington. She threw her keys on the table and collapsed on the big fluffy couch. The room was a decent size. A couch and recliner on the opposite side of a 50 in plasma screen T.V. A wooden coffee table was in the middle. A flower arrangement that Monique made was sitting in the middle with a few different books around it.  
  
An open place in the wall showed her small kitchen. It was big enough to hold the nessacities and a one-person table. Just outside the kitchen was a bigger, nicer table with many more chairs. The walls were painted a deep maroon and the table and chairs were a deep chestnut with maroon lining.  
  
Kim wished she did all of this herself but instead she bought the place furnished. She didn't have the time to go and do al of this one by one. She looked around once more before putting everything she brought with her on the coffee table. She took out a laptop from a rack under the table and turned it on. As it was loading she took out her modified Kimunitcator and contacted Wade.  
  
"How did it go, Kim?" he asks.  
  
"Great everything worked perfectly. I have the pictures and I will send them to you in a sec," she says putting the wires together that hooked up the laptop and Kimunicator. "Alright it is coming."  
  
"Got it. Hmmmm, I will do common searches on all of these," he says browsing through them all.  
  
"Do personal files and everything," she says firmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When I was there I felt as though I knew the Rufus guy. I mean the whole setup reminded me of someone."  
  
"Could it be," Wade began but stopped before he got her mad. "Alright Kim. It will all be done."  
  
"Thanks Wade," she says smiling forcefully knowing what he was going to say, "Talk tomorrow." She shut the computer down after e-mailing her family and friends. She put it all away and went to take a shower. As she undressed she thought of the possibilities. It couldn't be him could it? It just wasn't possible. Then again look at the stuff she did when she was eleven. No big, she thought, no past could get in the way of the future. But still.this could change her life. What if she still had feelings for the clumsy sidekick of a lifetime ago?  
  
She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She lit a candle on the sink while she waited for the water to warm. Steam started to rise from behind the curtain. She stepped in flinching at the heat touching her skin at first. She stood under the water replaying that night in her head remembering her hurt and the hurt she put out. Why had she been so stupid? Why? Why? Why? She dropped her head on the wall remembering that she needed to clean herself up. She began to shampoo her hair when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Who could that be? She asks her self rinsing her hair out and turning off the water. She got out and dried off but not before there was another knock on the door. She threw on a bathrobe and shouted, "I am coming."  
  
ME: Cliffhanger! I hope that was better then the last chapter. Still not as long as I would like but I needed a cliffhanger. Who could this be? I donnu yet. Haven't decided. Give ideas in the reviews. Got a few ideas myself but I want to hear what YOU guys want. 


	5. Drakken's surprise visit

The Possible-Stoppable Affair

Neoathena: Sorry for taking so long, but nobody gave me reviews with ideas! I have a small update, but it is nothing great, so you must help me brainstorm, for right now that brainstorm is but a drizzle. I don't own KP or Disney, got it?

Kim quickly threw on a bathrobe and went to answer the door. "I am coming!" she shouted out, breaking into a sprint. She flew open the door to reveal a certain person who had not been see in a while.

He sported a lab coat, blue tinted skin, some scars here and there, and black hair thrown in a ponytail, which happened to be turning gray on the sides a little bit.

"Dr. Drakken?" she said a bit surprised that her old arch nemesis was showing up at her apartment.

"Yeah. Long time, no see, huh?" he said totally nonchalantly. "Your buffoon and my sidekick are working together."

She thought for a moment. Who could he be talking about? She didn't…yes she did. Ron. "Ron? I haven't seen him in…." she stops mid sentence and looks at him. "Drakken. Sit down at the table. Let me actually get dress, and we'll talk."

Kim enters her room and pulls out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She flipped on the new Kimmunicator and got in touch with Wade.

"What is up Kim?" he asks a bit skeptical.

"Wade I need the picture of the woman enlarged and sent," she almost orders, a bit tense and the new revelation that could be. "And I need recent Drakken files. Oh, and can I get the pics today, right now, actually."

"I can get you the pictures, but the files have to wait a bit," he says as if making some heavy deal.

"Good enough. Thanks."

"No problem, Kim," Wade comments smiling. "Give you the rest tomorrow, Wade out."

"Bye," she says turning the Kimmunicator off and making sure the she had the pictures on her desktop in the corner.

She grabs the pictures and walks out of her room, looking them over. It looks like Sheego, but why would she work with Ron? Why would Ron work with her? Was this guy in the picture really Ron? Ruffus was his name after all, it could just be odd coincidence that Ron's pet and this guy had the same name. And that the last name was the antonym for Ron's. They were angels, but what was Ron even doing know a days? Did he even miss her? Would he even recognize her on the street?

She is brought back from her thoughts by Drakken's tapping on the table. She threw the pictures down in front of him.

"Your sure that is Sheego and Ron?"

Drakken looks mesmerized by the picture of Sheego, practically drooling over it. He solemnly nods, not looking up from the picture.

"Gross!" Kim shouts, noticing the look of love on the mad scientist guys face. He looked up and away, as if embarrassed, but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes well, anyway, can we get the world back to natural order please?"

Kim, not exactly following him raises a brow. She tilts her head. Either Drakken is asking me to help him, or he has lost his mind, she thinks.

"What are you getting at Drakken?"

"I need your help to stop the buffoon and Sheego and get them back to their appropriate positions in life. Don't you want your buffoon back?"

Kim nodded. "Wow. Who would have ever thought I would be working with my arch enemy to bring back the lo…my ex-best friend from the dark side?"

"What do you mean ex-best friend?"

"Fong story short: prom, fight, disaster," she says with a scowl on her face, warning him to back off.

"No wonder I almost won a few times during your college years," he snickers.

Kim looks at the blue skinned man with a 'don't go there' look. She turns her head and sighs. What could they do to pull this off?

"So how are we going to do this?" she asks him.

"Well you for the CIA or something, right?" he says. "And I am an evil genius, not to mention the amount of your good genius type thingy, so I think we can come up with something."

"So then you have an idea, right?" Kim asks.

"I got nothing. You?"

"No idea."

NeoAthena: Don't Forget to review and give me ideas! Come one now everyone!


End file.
